Encuentro
by Nina.Kaulitz
Summary: Daphne, de 18 años, es una cazadora de vampiros que, en una de sus noches de caza, conocerá al peor vampiro de todos...


Era una noche común. Sobre todo rutinaria para Daphne Carlight. Era otra noche de caza. Se alistó con la ropa y se echó una mirada en el espejo de cuerpo completo. Buscó su espada hecha de madera bendecida y la colocó en el estuche detrás de su espalda. Acomodó los cordones de sus botas de tacones de 10 centímetros de altura.

La noche era fría y clara. La luna estaba llena, perfecta para hombres lobo. Daphne había matado a hombres lobo veces anteriores, pero no eran su presa favorita. Daphne buscaba una sola especie para cazar: _vampiros_.

Todo comenzó cuando Daphne tenía 4 años. Estaba en el living, junto a su tío, Andrew. Era un hombre joven, de cabellos castaños, al igual que sus ojos. Su piel era pálida, y tenía buena apariencia. Ambos estaban viendo la televisión cuando escuchan un ruido afuera. Andrew se levantó, sin despegar la vista de la puerta que daba al patio.

Quédate aquí. Ahora vengo.

Eso fue lo último que oyó Daphne de su tío. Éste abrió la puerta trasera y se adentró en la oscuridad. La niña oyó un grito. Segundos más tarde escuchó una especie de siseo. No era un siseo común, parecía más bien un siseo sobrenatural. Daphne corrió y prendió la luz trasera. Se horrorizó con lo que le mostraba la realidad. Un hombre alto, de pelo negro corto, tez albina y ropa sucia y rota, estaba con la cabeza pegada al cuello de Andrew, como si le estuviese haciendo algo. Daphne no pudo contener más el chillido. Aquel hombre alto alzó la vista hacia donde estaba la pequeña y arrojó con violencia el cuerpo de Andrew; Daphne observó el cuerpo de su tío, que yacía en el piso boca abajo. Pero no parecía un cuerpo, sino más bien lucía como un puñado de piel y huesos. En ese momento Daphne entendió todo. Aquel hombre era un vampiro. El pelinegro corrió hacia donde estaba Daphne. La pequeña corrió a la cocina y abrió con rapidez un cajón de la alacena y sacó un enorme cuchillo. El vampiro estaba quieto en la puerta. Daphne sostenía el cuchillo con la mano temblorosa. El pelinegro se abalanzó cayendo sobre Daphne, pero la pequeña actuó más rápido: el cuchillo estaba ya clavado en el corazón de la criatura nocturna. Ésta comenzó a tener covulsiones antes de convertirse en cenizas. La pequeña gritó más fuerte y un vecino la oyó y corrió a ayudarla. Daphne vivió con la familia de aquel vecino que la socorrió cuando mató a su primer vampiro. Le dio techo, ropa, educación y, sobre todo, protección. Los padres de Daphne murieron en un accidente cuando ella era muy pequeña. Quedó a cargo de Andrew, pero como él ya no está, aquel buen vecino le dio un hogar y una familia. Aquel incidente con su tío hizo a Daphne más fuerte, y decidió ponerle fin a esa especie nocturna.

Daphne apenas cumplió 18 años, decidió irse a vivir sola, y su familia lo aceptó. Le compraron el departamento, amueblado con todo detalle.

Ella trabajó por un largo tiempo en un negocio, hasta que se dio cuenta que no coincidían los horarios con los de las noches de caza, y lo dejó.

Daphne salió de su departamento y bajó las escaleras y se adentró en la soledad de la calle Arlow. Observó por todos lados y caminó hasta adentrarse en un callejón. Encontró una remera desgarrada; estaba sucia, era de color rosa chicle y tenía una flor turquesa en el centro. Entró en un enorme galpón que estaba a oscuras, sólo había luz que provenía escasamente de las ventanas con los vidrios rotos. Había escombros en el piso, al igual que manchas de sangre. Supuso que era el hogar de un vampiro. Tal vez un vampiro nómade o uno que ya estaba desde hace tiempo. Recorrió el galpón, espacio por espacio, y encontró más ropa. Había escuchado en los diarios y en las noticias que hubo muchas desapariciones en los últimos días, sobre todo mujeres. No consiguieron capturar al autor de las desapariciones, pero llegaron a suponer tráfico de blancas. Daphne continuó observando su alrededor, cuando un grito la detiene por completo. Era un grito de mujer y provenía del sótano. Daphne sin pensarlo dos veces bajó con cuidado. No quería causar ruidos. Prefería atrapar al autor del crimen con las manos en la masa. Cuando llegó al sótano, observó una figura legendaria. Se trataba del vampiro más peligroso de todos. Los vellos de los brazos de Daphne se erizaron rápidamente. Pero no tenía miedo. Más bien sintió algo extraño en su cuerpo. Y luego recordó lo que le dijo Cassie, una colega: _No lo veas a los ojos. Bill posee un poder hipnótico y telepático muy fuerte._ Daphne recordó las veces en que los vampiros intentaban seducirla para evitar que ella los mate. Algunos eran muy hermosos, pero no eran como Bill. Él era diferente. Todas las mujeres, o por lo menos la mayoría, caía en su encanto. Se acostaba con cada mujer que se le cruzaba en el camino. Les daba una noche de placer, para luego matarlas y saciar su sed. Pero Daphne no se veía muerta en una cama. A pesar de que muchos la consideraban atractiva, ella no lo veía de esa forma. Daphne medía un metro sesenta y cuatro, aproximadamente. Su cabello castaño con una serie de ondas en las puntas caía por sus hombros. Sus ojos eran de un color café profundo. Su cuerpo era pequeño, pero aun así, con unas curvas pronunciadas. En ese momento llevaba puesto un traje de cuero negro, que se adaptaba a su cuerpo.

Bill se quedó estático en su lugar y arrojó el cuerpo de una joven rubia al piso. Parecía que iba a una fiesta, por el vestido azul con lentejuelas y los tacones plateados. Bill escondió sus colmillos y observó a Daphne. Ambas miradas parecieron colisionar en un segundo. Pero Daphne aprendió con los años a impedir que un vampiro ejerza sobre ella el control mental. Bill se acercó en un parpadeo y quedó frente a ella. Él estaba vestido bastante sencillo. Remera de mangas cortas negra, jean del mismo color y botas de color negro. Su cabello estaba compuesto por dreads negras y blancas hasta los hombros. Sus ojos estaban delienados cuidadosamente de color negro. No era como se lo imaginó Daphne. Ella lo veía como un vampiro desaliñado. Pero al parecer no era así. Bill tenía elegancia.

Al fin te conozco, Mutiladora – la voz de Bill era hipnotizante y seductora. Daphne era conocida como 'La Mutiladora', por la forma en que mataba a los vampiros.-

Sabía que iba a conocerte algún día de estos, Asesino.- Bill sonrió mostrando sus dientes perfectos. Daphne se cruzó de brazos, observando a su acompañante.-

Al parecer me conoces.

He oído mucho de ti. Eres el más peligroso, según mucha gente.- Bill esbozó una sonrisa de orgullo. Presionó sus rosados labios.-

Bueno, me han contado de ti. Que eres la mejor cazadora y todo eso. La verdad – Bill hizo una pausa y comenzó a caminar alrededor de Daphne – eres sexy – dijo finalizando la frase con un pequeño gruñido. Daphne no pudo contener la risa.-

No me interesa lo que digas.

¿Nos hacemos la complicada? – Bill acercó su boca al oído de Daphne – me gustan complicadas.

¿Vas a seguir así toda la noche? Tengo que matar vampiros. No me gusta perder el tiempo. – dijo Daphne dándose vuelta. Retrocedió sin despegar la vista de Bill. Daphne se dio vuelta y observó por la ventana la noche. La llamaba para matar. Pero primero tenía que deshacerse de Bill. Volvió a darse vuelta y se encontró a Bill boca abajo que la observaba. Daphne alzó su vista hacia los dreads del vampiro.- Lindas rastas.

Gracias. Me gusta tu cabello. Huele a cereza. – Bill hizo un rápido guiño para luego sonreír.-

Oh, un vampiro amable – dijo con sarcasmo. Bill bajó de un salto. Se quedó nuevamente observando a Daphne, para luego volver a dar vueltas alrededor de ella. Bill apoyó sus manos en la cintura de Daphne. Pero ella no tenía miedo. Más bien, pensaba dejar que algo pase para luego actuar. Bill acercó sus labios al cuello de Daphne. Y ella actuó. Realizó un rápido movimiento y quedó frente a Bill. Daphne sacó su espada y golpeó al vampiro, dejándolo tirado en el piso. Fue un golpe duro, pero no consiguió matarlo. Iba a estar inconsciente por un largo rato. Daphne se arrodilló y contempló el rostro de Bill. Era perfecto. Su ceja derecha tenía un piercing. Observó sus labios. Eran gruesos y parecían ser suaves. Daphne se levantó de un salto.-

Daphne volvió a su casa agotada y se fue a dormir…


End file.
